Los 100: Sky people
by Maggie Cullen
Summary: Liv es uno de "Los 100" mandados a la Tierra como una oportunidad de vida para la gente de arriba, de El Arca. A pesar de que no era seguro su sobrevivencia, en los bosques de aquel nuevo lugar, sus capacidades y más oscuros miedos se pondrán a prueba al percatarse de que no se encuentran solos.
1. Hogar

The 100: Grounders

Capítulo 1: Hogar

En el Arca nos llamaron "Los 100", porque seríamos los que con el sacrificio "desinteresado" de nuestro bienestar, estaríamos dando una oportunidad de vida a todos los humanos que aún resistían. Éramos llamados "Los 100", porque no encontraron otra mejor forma de llamarnos, porque al ser "criminales", creyeron que tenían el derecho de quitarnos toda identidad de existir siquiera, sin embargo, sabíamos que el hecho de llamarnos así era porque al ser tan sencillo catalogarnos, nos tendrían vigilados para cerciorarse si el lugar al que nos mandaban a morir era re habitable.

Éramos "Los 100", Nosotros, y era el resto de los humanos en el Arca, Ellos. Éramos nosotros bajando a lo incierto. Eran ellos resguardados en los seguros muros del Arca allá arriba. Éramos "Los 100" que habíamos sido mandados a la Tierra a vivir, se repetían ellos; padres, madres, amigos, conocidos, extraños, enemigos, integrantes y últimos humanos existentes viviendo en el espacio.

Cien jóvenes inexpertos cuyo lazo era nuestra etiqueta de criminales, habíamos sido enviados a la Tierra para que, después del apocalipsis nuclear que orilló a los últimos humanos exiliarse en el espacio, revisáramos si después de ciento cincuenta años esta podía ser habitable por nosotros. La razón de ello: el oxígeno allá arriba se terminaba, y al no tener nada mejor para nosotros, la mejor opción fue mandarnos en vez de "flotarnos", para al menos morir en el intento de conseguir avisarles allá arriba, la posible habitabilidad de la Tierra, la que con suerte, se convertiría en nuestro nuevo hogar, eso si la radiación antes no nos mataba.

…

El aterrizaje había sido nebuloso, un tanto complicado y drástico. No llevábamos ni cinco minutos en la Tierra, y de los cien, ahora había dos bajas porque estúpidamente varios chicos se quitaron el cinturón antes de tiempo y murieron antes de que pudieran siquiera tocar superficie.

Ante la incertidumbre de lo que nos deparaba, todos expectantes esperábamos al menos no morir tan pronto. Yo, aterrada y sumergida en mi mutismo, poca atención presté a la presencia de la famosa Octavia Blake, aquella chica cuya madre había mantenido oculta durante toda su vida y lo que le valió que la flotaran y que a ésta la encerraran. Su crimen: ocultar una vida de más que nos quitaba oxígeno allá arriba en el Arca, pues la regla general era un hijo por pareja, de ahí que el nacimiento de Octavia, cuando Bellamy Blake ya contaba con años de edad, representara un crimen que te mandaba directo a la muerte.

Por ello, ante la presencia de la infortunada Octavia, cuyo delito había sido nacer y que ahora era enviada con nosotros los rezagados a morir, el que Bellamy Blake, su hermano mayor se encontrara ahí, haciendo gala del amor más puro hacia un hermano al haberse inmiscuido entre nosotros los criminales a morir, los ánimos estaban más dispersos y no tan tensos como al inicio.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí, hermano? –Escuché desde mi esquina a la menor de los Blake abrazando a su hermano, quien feliz la acogía en sus brazos.

-Eso ahora no tiene sentido…

En sus palabras no puede sentirme más identificada. Aunque nadie en la historia del Arca sabía lo que era tener hermanos de sangre y con tal lazo, como lo tenían los Blake, yo era lo más cercano a ello. Y es que, a mis míseros 22 años, la vida me había golpeado de maneras que nunca creí.

Nacida de una madre quien a la menor oportunidad se deshizo de mí en un acto involuntario de necesidad, me abandonó a mi suerte en los rincones del Arca esperando quizá, mi pronta muerte ante mi premuroso nacimiento. Sin embargo, al ser encontrada por un hombre de buen corazón, cuya esposa no podía concebir, la ternura y el ansia de un hijo pudo más, lo que lo llevó a rogar por mi vida.

Jeremías Strike, un hombre que se ganaba su lugar en el Arca entrenando a los de la Guardia, me acogió como suya desde el primer momento en que me escuchó, y me amó hasta el último momento en que estuvimos juntos, aspecto que nunca se repitió con su esposa Amanda quien, sin saber por qué ni cómo, concibió a un varón cinco años después de mi nacimiento. Aspecto que puso en dicotomía no la fe de Jeremías, a quien siempre llamaré mi padre, sino la decisión del Consejo quien consideró seriamente en terminar con mi vida. Aspecto que por azares del destino cambió, siempre y cuando me ganara al doble que los demás, mi lugar ahí porque mi solo respirar significaba quitarle la vida a alguien más.

Todo parecía lejano, y pensar en ello me hacía sentirme miserable. Extrañaba a mi papá, quien a diferencia de todos los demás en el Arca, él me había enseñado algo que nadie podría experimentar, y eso era ganarse con sudor no la vida, sino el oxígeno mismo. Y el recordar las horas de arduo trabajo, de horas extras, de amonestaciones, y de charlas infinitas, me trajeron un vasto conocimiento del oficio de mi padre y de aspectos básicos no para ganarse el oxígeno, sino para defenderme cuando alguien tratase de quitármelo.

Aunque mi destino sería el mismo de mi padre, el cual consistía en entrenar a los que nos protegerían, gustosa tomaría el lugar, sin embargo, el enfrentarme a la encrucijada que se me presentó y a pesar de la decepción de sus ojos en aquel momento en que vio que detenían, no pude más que dejarlo atrás.

Si estaba acá abajo era por él y Scott, y Amanda. Un sacrificio que esperaba pudiera contar en algo.

-Al diablo, si el gran Bellamy y Octavia Blake bajaron, ¿por qué yo no? –tajó un chico trayéndome a la realidad pasándome de largo y sin fijarse al empujarme bruscamente para salir presuroso.

La gran mayoría hizo lo mismo que él y yo no pude más que sostenerme de lo primero que vi para no irme de bruces.

-¿Estás bien? –un chico con googles en la cabeza, flaco y alto se me acercó tímido. Me tendió la mano y me hice de ella para levantarme de un tirón, algo que no previó pues casi se fue de bruces conmigo. Sonrió-. Vaya, tienes buen agarre…

-Gracias –sonreí cortésmente.

-Supongo que es la "emoción del momento" –se nos unió otro chico que parecía conocer al que me había ayudado-. Monty Green –se presentó-, y él es mi amigo Jasper Jordan…

-Liv –solté por lo bajo. Ambos se quedaron callados esperando algo más, pero no me atreví a decir mucho-. Strike. Liv Strike –se me heló la sangre al decir mi apellido cuando allá arriba nunca lo usaba, pues solo era conocida como la bastarda o repudiada y acogida de los Strike quienes se habían acomedido de mí.

Si ellos conocían o no mi historia no les importó pues nada dijeron al respecto.

Me agradaron al instante.

-Pues bien, ¿qué esperamos? –incitó Jasper relajado-. Somos casi los últimos y como nadie muere de radiación parece que estaremos a salvo, no nos perdamos la diversión.

Nos sonreímos y salimos. La luz de Arca no se comparaba con esto que mis ojos percibían, era un dolor que causaba que los cerrara, pero un dolor bueno, resplandeciente y acogedor. Me tuve que llevar una mano a los ojos para poder adaptarme. Sin embargo, mis pies parecieron acoger bien el suelo de la Tierra. Respiré profundamente y me sentí desmayar, jamás me había sentido con la confianza de respirar –aunque suene estúpido- más de lo normal en el Arca y ahora podía inhalar a voluntad.

Me sentí viva.

-Esto sí es vida –musitó Monty resplandeciente hacia su amigo, aunque me incluyó y le devolví el gesto.

Miré extasiada a mi alrededor para cerciorarme de que nada de esto era un sueño. Estábamos vivos y estábamos en la Tierra. Todo el bosque a nuestro alrededor nos daba la certeza de estar más vivos que nunca. El ver a todos festejando, perdiéndose entre los árboles y gritando de alegría, me trajo una satisfacción nata pues sabía que habíamos encontrado la salvación a lo que les deparaba a los de arriba. Aspecto que me hizo recordar la misión que se nos había encomendado: llegar a la base en donde podríamos asentarnos y sobrevivir por el momento con lo que teníamos ahí, sin embargo por la actitud de todos, parecía que nada de ello importaba ahora.

Sin llamar la atención y adentrándome de nuevo en la nave tomé lo que pude en una de las mochilas que llevábamos, y me fui a uno de los mapas que necesitaríamos para buscar el lugar. Salí con él en mano y me senté en la tierra a inspeccionarlo mejor. Ahora había menos de nosotros, cada quien se había perdido en el bosque y por ahí escuchaba gritos de una chica rubia que pedía que debíamos concentrarnos en la misión.

-¿Liv? –Hasta que no me llamó por ni nombre y hasta que no estuvo cerca no la distinguí. La chica rubia no era más que Clarke Griffin, su madre estaba en el Consejo y era una de las que siempre votaba a mi favor –cada año que se discutía la utilidad de mi existencia- para que no se me mandara flotar.

-No pensé que te mandarían para acá… -abracé a la chica que se vio gustosa de ver una cara más o menos amiga ahí.

-Yo digo lo mismo ¿qué diablos haces acá? Supe que Scott…

-La princesita encontró una amiga en quien confiar ¿no? –Bellamy Blake interrumpió el momento y me observó con las cosas-. ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Continúo con lo que se nos encargó.

-Entonces seremos dos –Clarke al instante le hizo frente a Bellamy y detrás de ella se puso Wells Jaha, el hijo del Canciller. Al menos con él ahí sabía que nadie se atrevería a tocarnos o molestarnos tanto.

-Hagan lo que quieran –extendió los brazos desinteresado Bellamy-, en verdad no me importa lo que hagan.

Se largó petulante y nosotros continuamos con lo nuestro, aunque Clarke ya no preguntó más, sabía que tenía la misma interrogante de todos los que podrían llegar a conocer mi historia, sin embargo ahora era momento de partir y aprovechar ahora que teníamos luz, fuerzas y equipo. Pronto tendríamos hambre y si ello nos alcanzaba, los problemas vendrían a futuro y más rápido.

Las horas habían pasado y nosotros seguíamos con rumbo a nuestro objetivo. No sabíamos hasta ahora que llevábamos tiempo andando, que el lugar se encontraba lejos, sin embargo, ante lo avanzado, imposible y absurdo se nos había hecho regresar. Debíamos aguantar por ellos. Los de arriba.

-Tomemos un descanso –Clarke nos instó a reposar un rato. Con lo que nos había sucedido con Octavia Blake hacia un rato, urgente era el descanso-. Déjame revisarte, Octavia…

-Estoy bien, realmente no fue tan grave. El dolor ha pasado casi del todo –sonrió exhausta.

Me quedé de pie en una postura en donde pudiera vigilar por cualquier cosa, en lo que Clarke trataba de darle un poco de asistencia a la menor de los Blake. Se había metido al lago a nadar y por poco moría. Un animal que hasta el momento no pudimos descifrar nadaba muy cerca y de no haber sido por Jasper, ella ahora estaría en lo más profundo de ese lugar, siendo devorada lentamente.

-Liv… -un chico llamado Finn me lanzó un poco de agua para que tomase. Así lo hice y se lo regresé. Éste continuó ofreciendo a los demás para después regresar a mí.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte? –Le pregunté limpiándome el sudor con la manga de mi chamarra-. Pareciera como si no hubiéramos avanzado nada.

-No debemos estar muy lejos –me respondió al momento en que le daba una revisada a mi mapa-. Nosotros estamos aquí –me apuntó con el dedo-, no creo que falten más de cinco kilómetros… -Clarke se postró a nuestro lado para inspeccionar el lugar también.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunté.

-No es profunda la herida, aunque por su condición recomiendo que descanse. Se ha desgastado y nos ha retrasado bastante –se quedó callada varios segundos-. Es demasiado tarde para regresar con lo ya recorrido. Necesitamos llegar a ese campamento y crear una conexión con los de arriba.

Asentimos en silencio y nos quedamos ahí, charlando de las posibilidades y las siguientes acciones para apurar nuestro viaje sin desgastar a la menor de los Blake, quien juraba se encontraba bien. Era fuerte, incluso mucho más que su hermano y la admiraba por ello.

-¿Qué miras? –Octavia me tajó molesta, sin querer me había quedado observándola pensando en mi hermano Scott. Sonreí sin prestarle atención a su impertinencia y me concentré en lo que seguía.

-Será mejor que nos movamos. Finn cree que no falta mucho… -me callé abruptamente cuando una lanza –literal- se ensartó no muy lejos de Clarke quedando enterrada en un árbol de junto.

Fueron segundos de bloqueo y shock colectivo, que nos quedamos viendo aquello como si no existiera realmente. Sin embargo, hasta que no cayó otra flecha que alcanzó a rozar a Finn fue cuando todos reaccionamos como mejor pudimos al agacharnos.

Después de ello, lanzas y flechas comenzaron a volar a nuestro alrededor y entre nuestros gritos, y los gritos de lo que parecía otras "personas", nos hicimos de la fuerza necesaria para continuar corriendo sin exponernos demasiado. Estábamos aterrados pero ahora todos corríamos para tratar de salvar nuestras vidas de algo que no identificábamos.

-¡No se separen! –Escuché a Clarke gritar espantada. Todos tratábamos de seguirnos el paso, pero lo incierto de las tierras y el desconocimiento total del lugar, nos iba alejando paulatinamente.

Una flecha me pasó de largo. Al tratar de mirar me di cuenta que todos nos perdíamos cada vez más. Vi cómo Finn caía y en mi intento por regresar, algo me acorraló los pies. Con la carrera que llevaba, el impulso me empujó a una pendiente y lo único que pude hacer fue meter las manos ante la caída que me deparaba.

Caí de boca. La cabeza me daba vueltas y a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de mis más recientes amigos y de quienes nos seguían. Miré aterrada a todos lados sin poder ver salvo vegetación. Me miré los pies solo para constatar que era una especie de trampilla que se me había enredado. Tomé una piedra filosa y comencé a tallar desesperadamente. Cuando un par de manos se fueron a mis hombros grité atontada.

-Soy yo, Liv… -Jasper venía agitado y completamente acelerado. Trató de tranquilizarme pero él parecía no estar mejor. Me ayudó a quitarme la trampilla-. Los demás se alejaron, no sé quiénes diablos son, o qué. Debemos largarnos… -estábamos asustados, y al mirarnos asentimos para darnos fuerza. Debíamos regresar o al menos escondernos.

-Los demás… -me encontraba en shock, sin embargo cuando escuchamos el galopar de lo que parecían caballos, nuestra respiración se paró de manera abrupta como si ello nos volviera invisibles-. ¿Cómo llegaste acá? ¿Caíste? –Lo miré intacto. Yo en cambio, tenía raspones en todos lados, la ropa la tenía rota en donde la piel se volvía roja, y me ardía un lado de la cara. Las palmas de mis manos incluso se encontraban ensangrentadas. Me dolía todo.

-No. Venía detrás de ti. Te vi caer y no podía dejarte acá… -lo miré agradecida y con los ojos empañados. Había venido por mí. Por una extraña, arriesgando su propia vida.

-Debemos salir de aquí –asintió y se puso de pie.

-Creo que ya se fueron, están siguiendo a los demás –me observó preocupado y fue lo último que vi de él, pues en cuanto acabó, una de esas lanzas que casi alcanzaba a Clarke se fue directo a su pecho, tumbándolo de espaldas un par de metros más atrás de mí.

Quise gritar pero el llanto fue el primero en salir. Miré a mi alrededor asustada y cuando vi a un bulto peludo acercarse lo único en lo que pensé fue en que si él llegaba hasta con nosotros, terminaría con Jasper y seguiría conmigo. Por ello y con piedra aún en mano la arrojé tan fuerte como pude a lo que creía era el rostro, sin embargo, ello solo me ganó segundos pues aquello que se acercaba parecía una persona cubierta de pieles. Su quejido lo delató, algo que me heló.

Eran humanos. Había humanos en la tierra.


	2. No estamos solos

The 100: Sky people

Capítulo 2: No estamos solos

Tomé otra piedra –esta vez más grande- y sin pensarlo a sabiendas de que perdería ante aquel sujeto de mayores proporciones que yo, me le lancé. Me recibió y sin problemas me levantó en el aire tirándome sin problema alguno. No me consideraba una amenaza pues se acercó a Jasper como si yo no hubiera intentado lastimarlo hacía unos momentos.

-¡Ey! –aunque mi voz salió temblorosa busqué que con el tono saliera fuerte y demandante. Apenas y se giró. Sacó su cuchillo, lo que seguía no era ningún misterio y sin saber nada más tomé más impulso y me le subí a la espalda, esta vez asegurándome que la piedra le diera directo en la cabeza. Cosa que funcionó pues al instante soltó su arma y cayó de lado.

Quiso reincorporarse, pero le di otro golpe –no tan mortal- y quedó tendido. Pude haberle hecho daño pero al ver que su rostro y todo él, era humano como nosotros, no pude. Con sangre en las manos y la piedra que lo había dejado inconsciente, me quité de él y me acerqué a Jasper llorando.

-Jasper… -susurré asustada al chico que había bajado por mí y que sin duda le había costado aquello. Éste parecía no estar consciente pues apenas y murmuraba algo. Me encontraba desesperada por ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo, Clarke era quien podía, no yo.

Lo que parecía un cuerno se escuchó a la distancia y miré a mi alrededor esperando lo peor. Solo se escuchaba aquello largo y constante, como si fuera un aviso de algo, y ello me instó a pensar que el peligro aún no pasaba. Y ello lo constaté por dos humanos más que llegaron del otro lado, en lo que parecían dos caballos, salvo que estos eran aún mucho más grandes a lo que en los libros había leído, y más feroces.

Tomé la piedra de nuevo, tratado de cubrir el cuerpo de un Jasper convaleciente ante la llegada de aquellos dos hombres que aunque no tenían el mismo aspecto como al que acababa de lastimar, sí tenían esas miradas hostiles. Era lo único que podía ver debajo de sus rostros cubiertos.

-¡Aléjense! –grité helada sin pensar en que no teníamos posibilidades.

Uno de ellos se bajó –a la orden del otro- y se acercó seguro de sí hacia mí. Retrocedí un poco poniéndome de pie dispuesta a pelear si era necesario. Aunque en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo me podía defender, pues mi padre me había entrenado bien, parecía que años y años de lo mismo no rendían fruto, era una inútil que se encontraba paralizada de miedo.

-¡Aléjate de él! –grité de nuevo asustada cuando vi que agarró la lanza, provocando que Jasper quedara inconsciente por el dolor. Al ver que éste no me prestaba atención, me le fui tratando de tirarlo, aun así su postura y su fuerza pudieron más pues me tomó de la cintura y me arrojó.

De cuatro patas y con la cabeza dándome vuelta por el ruido que parecía incrementar, quise ponerme de pie, sin embargo, el otro sujeto el cual de manera sigilosa se encontraba bastante cerca de mí, sacó su cuchillo. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor. Al final solo recibí un leve corte en la mano, consternada y tratando de descifrar lo que había pasado, el sueño me pudo más y lo único que vi fue los ojos del sujeto acercarse a mí. Ojos pardos. Después, oscuridad.

…

_El campamento se encontraba en su totalidad movilizado y nervioso por lo que se avecinaba. Aunque el mensaje había sido escueto y el contacto apenas el suficiente, era un hecho. Los del Arca bajaban a la Tierra y no podíamos sentirnos más extasiados. Veríamos a nuestros familiares y ello era motivo de celebración. _

_Llevábamos todo el día preparando lo necesario, que cuando vimos descender del cielo la nave que nos traía a todos nuestros seres amados, el esfuerzo invertido valía la pena. _

_Cuando llegamos al punto en donde aterrizaron, mis ojos se fueron presurosos a todos y cada uno de los rostros que salían de la nave. Estaba desesperada pero sabía que todo había salido bien y que ellos, por quienes me había arriesgado bajarían en cualquier momento. _

_-¡Liv! –El grito de Scott entre la multitud se hizo presente. Tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo y parecía que su crecimiento aceleró en lapso en que pasé encerrada. Detrás de él, Jeremías Strike, mi padre venía en mi búsqueda. Haciendo a un lado las convencionalidades y ante las miradas de algunos, me abrí paso entre la gente dispuesta a llegar a mi familia._

…

El ruido del cuerno que había escuchado momentos antes de perder la conciencia, fue el mismo que me trajo a la realidad. Había despertado y Scott, mi padre y los del Arca bajando eran un simple sueño nada más. Uno de mi torcida mente que se complacía con verme sufrir. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas adoloridas y abriendo los ojos para enfrentarme a lo que sea, me encontré con casi una oscuridad total.

Escuché voces en un dialecto que no identifiqué y supe que no me encontraba sola. Me giré aterrada y en lo que mis ojos se acostumbraban, me pude percatar de que los dos sujetos de hacía rato se encontraban sentados no muy lejos de mí. Uno parecía no me prestaba la menor atención, parecía ser el que se había acercado primero a Jasper, el segundo, no apartaba la mirada de mí en ningún momento aun cuando parecía que desarrollaba una conversación con su compañero.

-…no más –los murmullos apenas legibles de Jasper llamaron mi atención, se encontraba recostado en hojas detrás de mí.

Sin pensarlo y olvidando a nuestros captores, me acerqué a él a gatas.

-Jasper… -susurré como pude. Ahora que no había tanta adrenalina en mi cuerpo, todo éste resentía la caída de varios metros de hacía rato.

Mi amigo, totalmente sumido en la inconciencia, parecía balbuceaba. Su pecho, estaba tratado en lo que antes parecía una severa y mortal herida. Aunque se encontraba convaleciente, por su aspecto parecía que iba a vivir. Sin embargo, el dolor, la angustia y el terror me podían más. Me sentía impotente de no poder ayudarlo.

Quise llorar.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –hablé molesta sin importar si ellos me entendían o no. Ahora solo deseaba descargar todo lo que tenía guardado o caería de nuevo colapsada.

Ellos apenas y se inmutaron. Ahora ninguno me miraba.

-¡¿En dónde estamos?! –estos continuaron con lo suyo.

El cuerno aún se escuchaba y a distancia –ahora que veía mejor el entorno- se veía la entrada de la cueva en la que al parecer nos encontrábamos. Intenté vanamente de hablarles pero ellos continuaron con sus labores, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

Yo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y a sabiendas de que podía propiciar su ira, me paré como pude y mallugada caminé lo mejor que pude a la entrada de la cueva sin hablar ni inmutar mi andar. Si no me querían hacer caso, los provocaría o al menos investigaría el qué nos deparaba.

Conforme me iba acercando, una bruma parecía cubrir toda la entrada. Parecía una especie de humo amarillo. Se encontraba aún a la distancia, en la entrada, pero un olor que me hacía llorar los ojos y la nariz me llegaba hasta donde estaba.

Escuché gritos de nuestros captores pero parecía que tampoco tenían intención de venir por mí, así que no les presté atención. Me tapé la nariz como pude y continué avanzando. Hasta que no estuve bastante cerca de la entrada y de ese extraño humo, fue cuando los llamados se hicieron persistentes.

Al momento justo en que sacaba una de mis manos, un par más me asían de la cintura para arrastrarme hacia atrás bruscamente. Forcejeé para deshacerme del agarre pero no pude. Hasta que no me encontré de nuevo con Jasper fue hasta cuando me soltaron.

Cerca de la fogata y con la mano que había sacado ardiendo, me di cuenta que el sujeto, el de los ojos pardos era el que había ido por mí. Me miró molesto y le regresé la mirada. Sin embargo el dolor pudo más y tuve que mirarme mejor.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? –solté aterrada.

Habían sido solo unas milésimas de segundos apenas los que había sacado mi mano al humo y eso bastó para que parte de mi palma superior adquiriera un asqueroso aspecto. Era como si aceite hirviendo me hubiera caído. Me ardía y parecía que cada vez eso traspasaba mi piel pues seguía quemando de manera profunda.

En cuanto el de los ojos pardos se dio cuenta, en lo que yo juraría fue una maldición en su lenguaje, se hizo de sus cosas y en dos ágiles pasos se encontraba a mi lado. Me tomó la mano aún en contra de mi voluntad y me roció unos polvos que mitigaron el dolor a sobremanera.

Respiré agradecida sin mostrar debilidad. Cuando él vio que ya no puse resistencia, hizo lo propio para curar la herida y posteriormente vendarla.

Cuando acabó me refugié con Jasper y ahí me mantuve en silencio, atenta al cuerno, la bruma y nuestros captores.

Fueron horas de agonía en donde los dos sujetos hicieron lo propio para mantener a mi amigo con vida. Lo hidrataron sin ofrecerme agua o mirarme siquiera, aunque mientras me encargaba de observar la salida, un par de veces pude sentir que me observaban.

Había perdido noción del tiempo, pues varias veces tuve que arreglármelas para ir al baño casi a la entrada, fuera de la vista de aquellos sujetos. Era un infierno, aunque agradecía que a Jasper lo mantuvieran con vida.

Cuando todo terminó, lo que siguió me dejó desconcertada. Y es que, sin darme cuenta había dormitado. Para cuando había despertado, los dos sujetos ya se preparaban para partir. Yo me quedé muda esperando lo peor, pero parece que apenas y repararon en nosotros pues cuando comenzaron a caminar, no se pararon ante mis gritos de ayuda y reproche.

-¿Liv? –alcancé a escuchar a Jasper. Yo me encontraba a mitad de camino de él y los sujetos que ya habían desaparecido de mi vista. Tuve que regresar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –su aspecto, aunque deteriorado, parecía había mejorado los últimos momentos.

-Me duele todo –tuvo dificultad para ponerse de pie-. ¿En dónde estamos?

-Quisiera poder saberlo…

Le expliqué lo último que recordaba y cómo aquellos dos desconocidos le habían cuidado. Ante sus muestras de incredulidad y con toda la ayuda posible, nos pusimos a paso lento y en marcha para salir de aquella cueva. Si aquellos dos regresaban no queríamos estar ahí, aún si ello significaba arriesgarnos a salir después de lo que habíamos pasado.

-¿Liv, qué es esto? –Jasper soltó tan sorprendido como me encontraba yo.

La cueva de la que recién salíamos, no se encontraba a más de media hora de nuestro improvisado campamento. Conocíamos el lugar y estábamos bastante cerca. Quienes fueran aquellos dos, parecían no ser parte de los que nos habían atacado y al no solo curarlo y mantenernos con vida de la extraña y mortal bruma amarilla, se habían asegurado de dejarnos bastante cerca de nuestro campamento. Prácticamente a salvo.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Identifíquese! –gritó uno de los vigías que teníamos en el campamento, cuyo nombre desconocía.

-¡Soy Liv! ¡Somos amigos! Traigo a Jasper herido… -no hubo oportunidad de decir más, pues al instante se abrieron las puertas para dar paso a un par de chicos que se asomaron con cautela.

En cuanto nos vieron se quedaron petrificados como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma. Aun cuando nos veían a mí y sobre todo a Jasper en deplorables condiciones, ninguno fue bueno para acercarse a ayudarnos. Como si ello significara contagiarlos de algo maligno.

-¡Están a salvo! –Octavia Blake se abrió camino a empujones para correr hacia nosotros, y sin esperar más se postró del otro lado de Jasper para ayudarme a encaminarlo. Él venía demasiado débil.

Caminamos como pudimos, no fue hasta que casi ingresamos al campamento cuando los que estaban sin enterarse de nuestra presencia, se acercaron a ayudarnos. Los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, tal parece que no esperaban vernos y nosotros lo supimos.

-Liv… -Jasper pensó lo mismo que yo cuando entre el grupo, no pudimos ver exceptuando a Octavia claro, con los que habíamos salido.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –fue lo primero que escuchamos de Bellamy quien se abrió paso entre los presentes. Aunque se mostraba altanero, no dejé de prever en su actitud asombro y hasta terror, como si en verdad nosotros hubiéramos revivido de entre los muertos.

-No creí que se nos tuviera impedido llegar a nuestro campamento –solté cortante.

-¿Disculpa? –aseveró él colérico-. Ustedes se largan, los emboscan, casi hacen que mi hermana muera y luego de dos días de desaparecidos…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó ahora Jasper asustado. Al igual que él, no creía que nos hubiéramos alejado por tanto tiempo-. ¿Dos días? ¿En dónde están los demás? Monty, Finn, Clarke…

-Se largaron a buscarlos en cuanto pudieron regresar. Llevan fuera todo el día –respondió más sosegado Bellamy cuando se acercó y vio las considerables heridas ya tratadas de Jasper, así como nuestro aspecto general.

Yo no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tomar nada. No sabía si nuestros "salvadores" no tenían suficiente agua, o simplemente no quisieron darme, aun así me deshidrataba. Me costaba mantenerme de pie, necesitaba comida, pero sobre todo agua, sentía las encías y los labios casi sangrar por la resequedad.

-¿Qué les pasó? –a ellos les importaba saber qué había ocurrido y no nuestro bienestar. Los detesté por ello.

No le presté atención y me fui al depósito de agua para tomar cuanto podía. Al final mi cansancio pudo más y caí de rodillas con la mirada expectante de todos ahí. Octavia hizo lo propio para acercar a Jasper y lo ayudó a beber igual.

-¿A qué hora salieron? –le pregunté a la menor de los Blake por los demás.

-Les hice una pregunta –tajó Bellamy demandante, llamado al cual no acudimos ni Jasper ni yo.

-Han salido desde el amanecer, no me han dejado a mí –quiso excusarse pero le sonreí despreocupada. De todos los ahí presentes, era la única que sin pensarlo se había acercado a asistirnos-. Apenas amaneció. También lo hicieron ayer, ni siquiera han podido recuperase de lo que ocurrió… -su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Cómo lograron salir? –cuestionó Jasper ahora un poco más recuperado luego de haber bebido agua.

-Corrimos solamente, no lograron alcanzarnos. Aun cuando nos separamos creímos que no lo íbamos a lograr, de hecho creímos que ustedes… -bajó el rostro avergonzada-. Monty te vio caer, y a Jasper seguirte, después de eso los dejamos atrás y solo seguimos corriendo. En algún punto se cansaron y regresamos para acá.

Por inercia observé a Jasper. ¿Los habían dejado ir? No lo creímos, y por el bien del campamento esperaba que Bellamy ni los demás tampoco, pues si no, estaríamos perdidos.

-Caí, Jasper fue por mí pero nos alcanzaron. Nos defendimos y huimos. Esa bruma amarillenta que quemaba, nos refugiamos en una cueva, hice todo lo que pude con la herida de Jasper, pero necesito a Clarke para que lo revise.

Mi compañero me miró sin decir una palabra, yo esperaba que me siguiera la corriente y así fue. Bellamy, quien no parecía muy convencido no dijo nada más. No sabíamos si fue por nuestro aspecto o porque al final no le importaba. Yo lo detesté por lo que fuera. Necesitaba a los demás y me preocupaba que estuvieran allá fuera. No estábamos a salvo.

…

Ya era noche y los demás no regresaban. Hasta donde sabíamos por Octavia, Finn, Clarke, Monty y Wells fueron los únicos que se ofrecieron a ir en nuestra búsqueda. Ahora sabía lo que podía esperar y había determinado no confiar en ellos para nada. Total, habían demostrado con creces ser tan cobardes y faltos de criterio, aunado en parte por el "gran líder" Bellamy Blake.

Preparaba mis pertenencias, aunque me sentía no del todo bien, si ellos no regresaban yo misma iría a buscarlo. Con la presencia de no solo los salvajes que nos atacaron, sino los que nos salvaron, de alguna manera me hacían sentir segura. No estaba del todo desprotegida y ello me daba fuerzas para salir por aquellos quienes ahora mismo arriesgaban sus vidas por buscarnos.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Es noche y será más difícil, además ellos no están solos.

-Eso no lo sabemos, Octavia –le sonreí. Era increíble el cariño que le podías coger a alguien en tan solo unos días, aunque quizá era más el hecho de que me recordaba a Scott-. Cuida de él…

-Debes hablar con Bellamy sobre esto –le había contado todo lo que Jasper y yo pasamos, pero solo a ella porque de todos ahí era quien lo merecía.

-No hará ninguna diferencia. El que tengamos a amigos afuera no significa nada, más cuando a tu hermano le valemos un reverendo sorbete.

-Él no es así, además no diría que fueron amigos esos sujetos.

-Nos salvaron de la bruma. Salvaron la vida de Jasper.

-Y quién no garantiza que ellos mismos lo hayan hecho y el ayudarlos solo sea una táctica para que bajemos la guardia.

Ciertamente no descartaba eso. De hecho, Jasper y yo nos llegamos a plantear que nos dejaron ahí para seguirnos y conocer nuestra ubicación. Sin embargo ello era muy poco probable, ahí mismo nos hubieran matado, o nos hubieran tomado de rehenes. O ya sabríamos de ellos.

Lo más aterrador era que ellos saben de nuestra ubicación y por ello nos habían dejado cerca.

Amigos o no, conocían de nosotros y aunque Jasper y yo habíamos corrido con suerte, no estaba segura que ello se repetiría. Bien aquello podría haber sido una advertencia, un llamado para dejarnos en claro que estaban cerca y no solo eso, que además de conocer nuestra ubicación, tenían el poder de quebrarnos en cualquier momento.

Al instante temí por todos nosotros y deseé con todo mi corazón que los del Arca estuvieran por acá. Ellos sabrían qué hacer. Nosotros no. Ahora, como prueba de ello, me internaría en lo desconocido por encontrar a quienes se habían arriesgado por nosotros.

Debía encontrarlos. Tenía que encontrarlos y contarles todo. Porque si no, ellos los encontrarían primero y de ser así, estaríamos más perdidos que nunca.

No estábamos solos, y el hecho de dejárnoslo en claro hacía todo más aterrador. Con o sin amigos, nosotros éramos invasores, intrusos.

Los salvajes pelearían como lo habían dejado en claro por lo suyo. Y lo peor de todo es que si se lo proponían, en cualquier momento, podrían terminar con nosotros.

No estábamos solos, pero justo en aquel momento, no podía sentirme, sentirnos, más desprotegidos que nunca.


	3. Confianza

The 100: Sky people

Capítulo 3: Confianza

Una semana había pasado y nada inusual ocurrió desde nuestro encuentro con los salvajes. Aquel día que Jasper y yo habíamos llegado, el ambiente en el campamento para bien o para mal había mejorado a sobremanera. Aunque no hubo necesidad de que saliera a buscar a Clarke y los demás –pues llegaron poco después de que yo me dispusiera a buscarlos-, ese día fue bastante largo para algunos pues nos debatimos en lo que podría pasar a partir de nuestra experiencia.

Hasta el momento, solo Octavia, Finn, Monty y Clarke sabían de cómo habíamos logrado sobrevivir Jasper y yo, y de aquella bruma amarillenta la cual también los salvó a ellos pues propició la huida de todos los salvajes. Al momento estábamos seguros, pero no sabíamos por cuanto, de ahí el que todos de alguna manera cooperaran.

Claro que para haber llegado a ese estado inusual de paz momentánea entre nosotros, hubo algo a cambio, y es que luego de nuestra salida y el motivo por el cual Bellamy se había negado a dejar ir a los demás por nosotros es que, al menos cinco chicos más habían desaparecido. Nos cuidábamos de todo y de no alejarnos tanto. Estábamos expuestos y eso era algo que le habíamos hecho saber a Bellamy sin contarle todos los detalles, como nuestro escape.

También, por circunstancias varias, Bellamy en su locura, había logrado que más de la mitad se quitase sus brazaletes, los cuales eran la única puerta de comunicación con los de arroba. Aunque aún no habíamos mantenido contacto con los del Arca, los que aún teníamos puesto el brazalete, representábamos la esperanza de que seguíamos con vida.

Razón por la cual también me llevaba a pensar la momentánea y falsa imagen de paz, pues aunque todos colaboráramos, cada día había más personas que se unían a Bellamy y su séquito y se quitaban los brazaletes.

-Nada aún –Monty y un recuperado Jasper se acercaron a mi tienda y se sentaron alrededor de mi improvisada fogata-. Hacen falta más elementos, la caída estropeó en verdad la comunicación.

-¿Pero los brazaletes continúan funcionando, verdad? –este asintió-. Entonces por lo pronto no hay que preocuparse de eso.

-Sabes que es necesario que bajen en cuanto antes, por la mañana escuché algo que no me dejó muy tranquilo que digamos –Jasper se acercó más a nosotros para que nadie más lo oyera aun cuando mi tienda era la más alejada de todos y todo-. Murphy ha estado instando a las personas contra nosotros. No nos creen el cómo salimos librados más cuando llevábamos días desaparecidos.

-¿Bellamy sabe de esto? –preguntó Monty angustiado.

-Si lo sabe a él no le importa. No le importamos –por inercia los tres volteamos a donde se encontraba el aludido. Daba órdenes para que se continuara con la colecta de víveres-. Sí, está haciendo todo esto, pero lo hace porque tiene, porque debe guardar una imagen. No sabe lo que hace como ninguno de nosotros, lo que necesitamos es estar protegidos. En cualquier momento puede pasar cualquier cosa…

Aunque Clarke hacía lo propio como autodenominada líder, tratando de competir con Bellamy, nosotros tres nos devanábamos los sesos por tener posibilidades a nuestro favor. Con todo en nuestra contra, el peligro se respiraba a cada paso.

-¿Crees realmente que encuentres algo? –continuó la charla Monty, retomando lo que dejamos inconcluso un día anterior cuando les había manifestado mi deseo de internarme sola en un viaje hasta llegar a la base a la que no habíamos podido llegar.

-¿Encontrar qué? –una de las chicas que últimamente se le veía pegada a Bellamy por las noches en su tienda salía de la nada. Parecía que nos espiaba y ahora quería ser partícipe de aquello que aún no iniciábamos a hablar.

-Nada que te incumba –tajé molesta. Ella se indignó y tras amenazarnos con acusarnos con Bellamy, se alejó directo para con él.

-Le va a decir –soltó Jasper.

-Así es –respondí sin perder de vista cuando la chica se acercaba a Bellamy y éste al instante nos miraba desconfiado-. ¿Pero qué le va a decir? ¿Qué hablamos mal de él y que lo considero un idiota? No es nada de lo que él no esté enterado ya –sonreímos los tres como si el líder no estuviera escrutándonos con la mirada justo en ese momento.

-Mejor sigamos haciendo lo nuestro, así despejamos atención de nosotros –propuso Jasper-, por la noche le seguimos…

Los tres nos paramos y continuamos con nuestras actividades, yo me acerqué al centro de un grupo donde se organizaba una breve expedición para cazar algo de comida. Finn participaría como rastreador y cierto era que necesitaba aprender lo básico si pretendía largarme sola. No tenía idea de nada salvo de protegerme a mí misma –aunque después de lo ocurrido tampoco contaba con ello- y si deseaba sobrevivir allá afuera, necesitaba todo el conocimiento posible para ganar tiempo.

-Podemos salir solo un pequeño grupo para no alejarnos. Rodeamos el perímetro de 20 metros y regresamos. Basta con dejar trampas y estar alerta –proponía Finn.

-Yo me apunto –me acerqué a él. Al instante, Clarke, quien se encontraba cerca me lanzó una mirada que no supe descifrar, aunque no le presté atención pues me concentré en las indicaciones de Finn quien aceptaba la ayuda aliviado. Desde lo ocurrido, pocos deseaban salir realmente.

-Veo que ya armaron su grupo –Bellamy se hizo presente llamando nuestra atención. En su tono no dejábamos de ver algo despectivo-. ¿Pero quién los va a proteger? –Nadie dijo nada-. Llevan al rastreador –se refirió a Finn-, quien pueda hacer trampas –apuntó a otros chicos- y gente de más –esta vez se refirió a mí-. Pero no veo a nadie quien pueda hacer de vigía.

-La ayuda extra siempre es bienvenida –instó Finn.

-Salimos en cinco minutos –Bellamy se alejó para posiblemente preparar sus cosas.

Yo sin prestar atención, me acaté a las órdenes de Finn y me fui a por lo último de las cosas, avisando a Monty y Jasper lo que acontecía.

Desde que habíamos pasado por aquello con los Terrestres, entre los tres logramos crear un código para ayudarnos o hacernos de lo que quede si uno no llegase a sobrevivir, cosa que implementábamos cuando uno de los tres salía. Era aterrador, pero si entre nosotros no nos cuidábamos, nadie más lo haría. Por ello, cuando me despedí de ellos lo hice como si en verdad pensara que no regresaría, recordándoles siempre que de no permanecer con vida para cuando los del Arca bajaran, le entregaran el mensaje a mi padre.

…

Había sido todo un maldito error el pensar que podía lidiar con la presencia del gran Bellamy en nuestra expedición, y es que, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era Finn quien nos dirigía, éste se ponía pesado con todo el grupo. Era como si nada ni nadie le agradara.

-Por allá no, Colier –tajó Bellamy cuando el chico se había alejado lo suficiente del grupo, movido por su curiosidad-. No te separes… Finn, ¿ya es hora? ¿Cuánto más seguiremos así?

-¿Quieres comer plantas entonces? –le respondió-. Porque si es así, entonces tienes todo un bosque por escoger –varios reímos, algo que a Bellamy no le agradó-. Podemos cuidarnos solos…

No presté más atención y me concentré para variar en lo que dejábamos atrás y lo que nos esperaba por delante. Aunque mi intención era aprender más de Finn para futuras situaciones, cierto era que me encontraba más atenta a nuestro alrededor. Parecía que mi propósito –sin saberlo al inicio- era el mismo que había orillado a Bellamy a acompañarnos; proteger al grupo.

Conocía hasta cierto punto de lo que eran capaces, y a varios días de no tener conocimiento de ello, era algo que simplemente inquietaba. Ellos tenían toda una vida viviendo aquí, por lo que si hubieran querido dar con nosotros lo hubieran hecho desde el principio, cosa que no dudaba ya habían hecho.

Además, desde el momento en que Jasper y yo habíamos salido de aquella cueva vivos, de la mente no me había podido sacar a nuestros salvadores.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí? –uno de los del grupo se había percatado de mi mutismo. Me había atrapado mirándome la quemada ahora ya sanada. Esa bruma amarilla me habría perforado toda la mano derecha de no haber sido por aquel salvaje.

-Esa bruma amarilla –solté con el ceño fruncido, recordando el dolor. Aunque me lastimaba ligeramente, ésta ya estaba cicatrizando, y ahora mi piel –arrugada y rosada- parecía se recuperaba como mejor podía-, es mortal…

-¿Te lastima aún? –continuó el chico ahora más interesado en mí que en la breve discusión de Bellamy y Finn. Lo observé para ver quién me hablaba por primera vez que no fuera del pequeño círculo.

-No tanto en realidad –se trataba de Riley Pubs, un chico al que había visto un par de veces en el Arca antes de que fuera detenido por haber robado comida para sí mismo y su madre.

El chico, todo pelirrojo y lleno de pecas, parecía no tener más años que mi hermano. Aunque su semblante lucía adusto, el chico se mostraba con terror. Lo compadecí.

-¿Es cierto que esos… humanos no nos quieren aquí? –me preguntó como si la confianza entre nosotros se hubiera dado desde hace tiempo.

-Claro que no nos quieren aquí –sin saber que Bellamy prestaba atención a nuestra pequeña conversación, ahora intercedía. No comprendía por qué siempre parecía molesto-. Esos salvajes son bestiales y si no aprendemos a defendernos, acabarán con nosotros. Chico, tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que ellos son los asesinos, y al final; serán ellos o nosotros. No lo olvides al momento en que te encuentres de frente con uno.

Este ya no dijo más salvo para instarnos a continuar. Sonreí a Riley y seguimos el camino para continuar con la caza del día.

…

-Riley, no te metas a ese lago… -llamé al chico que parecía dispuesto a meterse al agua. Éste, y los demás, menos Finn, me miraron contrariados.

-A Octavia la atacaron mientras nadaba. Era un pez muy enorme –me ayudó Finn, por lo que Riley y todos los demás que se acercaron al lago, entre los que se incluía Bellamy, se mostraron cuidadosos de no acercarse tanto.

Finn se postró en una piedra para checar el mapa, y mientras los demás bebían agua o llenaban sus cantimploras, yo me puse vigilante a las afueras.

-¿Quién eres? –Bellamy se acercó a mí aprovechando la distracción de los demás.

-… -éste sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Conozco a las personas como tú. Duras, frías, aparentemente indiferente a lo demás.

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta. Aunque claro, supongo que no te fue muy difícil pues es algo que tú buscas con ansiedad ¿no?

-¿De qué diablos hablas? –me giré ahora yo sonriente.

-Podrás creerme o no, ese ya es un problema que tendrás con tu conciencia. Dices conocerme y ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar toda la porquería que eres –con el semblante serio se quedó callado-. ¿Crees realmente que esto que haces lo haces por nosotros? Al menos deja de engañarte a ti mismo.

-Tú no sabes nada –siseó colérico.

-Claro, Octavia. Hermana por quien te has colado aquí, algo admirable y que nadie te reprocha Blake. Sin embargo, ¿por qué fingir que haces todo esto por nosotros cuando se ve a leguas que en la primera oportunidad, nos podrías dar la espalda para salvar tu culo y el de tu hermana? Claro, no lo haces porque ella no te necesita, pero debes sentirte superior para poder seguir con tu falsa imagen de seudolíder que no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Quieres acaparar todo para dar una falsa imagen de control, cuando no te tomas el tiempo de conocer a los que tienes a tu alrededor. Claro, el gran Bellamy Blake… Patrañas contigo.

-Es mi gente…

-¿Tu gente? –solté aún más molesta yo-. ¿Qué te hace creer que tú y yo somos iguales? ¿Crees que porque te colaste hasta con nosotros tienes el derecho de autoproclamarte por todos nosotros? No, Blake. No te confundas. Sí, bajaste por un propósito, pero entiende algo que tú mismo nos dijiste el primer día que pisamos la Tierra: aquí las reglas del Arca y todo lo que conocíamos no valen nada. No vengas a querer posicionarte con eso que tú mismo vetaste en primera instancia. Esta gente está muriendo y tú solo te concentras en una hermana que a leguas se ve, no desea estar cerca de ti. Si vas a hacer esto, hazlo. Si no, deja de estar con idioteces de liberarnos del yugo de los de arriba, cuando es obvio que lo único que deseas es que todos se quiten esto –levanté mi muñeca derecha para que viera el brazalete-, para escapar de ellos –apunté arriba-. Todo lo que haces es porque allá arriba no dejaste bien las cosas, y tú y yo sabemos tan bien que una vez que bajen, el que estará en problemas será tú.

Me alejé de él sin darle oportunidad de recriminarme nada, y me fui directo a con Finn para saber lo que seguiría.

-¿Todo bien por allá? –me preguntó susurrante.

-Limando asperezas con Blake. ¿Cuánto falta?

Para cuando llegamos de regreso al campamento un par de horas después, todo parecía estaba tal cual lo dejamos. Con la mirada penetrante de Blake, de quien sabía, me había ganado su atención por descubrirlo en algo de lo cual no estaba muy enterada con exactitud, me fui directo a mi tienda y sin esperar a Jasper o Monty para revisar el plan que teníamos, me tumbé y dormí pesadamente.

Aunque el día no había presentado mayores complicaciones, el recuerdo de los salvajes, mi familia y la confrontación con Blake, me dejaron muerta.

Para cuando salí de mi tienda, todo parecía turbulento. Blake daba órdenes, en lo que Clarke discutía con alguien más, tratando de ser calmada por Finn.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté a un chico pero éste no supo explicarse.

Quise acercarme pero al no entender nada, temía empeorar todo. No veía a Jasper ni a Monty por ningún lado y eso me aterró.

-¡Riley! –el aludido paró abruptamente y se aceró-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Wells apareció muerto –me helé por completo-. Todos hablan y creen que son los salvajes… -el chico aparentemente llevaba prisa.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Algunas municiones que me pidieron. Ahora debemos dobletear las guardias –el chico se fue a toda prisa.

Yo me acerqué a donde se desataba lo principal. Wells yacía inerte en el suelo. Clarke, quien parecía a punto de colapsar, trataba de salir para investigar más de donde lo habían encontrado, pero Bellamy no lo permitiría.

Wells tenía una profunda herida en el cuello directo hasta la yugular. Había sido desangrado, algo que me pareció realmente extraño. Si hubieran sido los terrestres, ellos se habrían encargado de hacerlo de la forma más llamativa para atraernos, o al menos hacerlo sufrir a él. Por la herida, parecía que lo habían agarrado desprevenido.

Los salvajes no operaban así. Ellos se divertían con hacernos correr.

-¿En dónde lo encontraron? –pregunté a Clarke tratando de llamar su atención, pero esta ni se molestó en responder. Se encontraba furiosa.

-Realizaba rondín en la última base –me respondió Finn. Por la ubicación, sabía que era la más alejada pero la menos expuesta. Era imposible que algún salvaje hubiera llegado hasta allá sin llamar la atención de las demás bases.

-Pueden estar ya entre nosotros –bramó Bellamy furioso-. Nos han dejado descansar porque nos han estado vigilando –ahora se aseguró que todos los escucháramos-. Estos salvajes quieren acabar con nosotros. Esta es nuestra casa ahora. ¡Construimos esto de la nada con nuestras manos! ¡Nuestros muertos aumentan pero esta es nuestra casa! ¡Nuestro suelo! ¡Los salvajes no nos pueden quitar lo que hemos hecho, lo que nos corresponde!

Luego de la aceptación de la mayoría, éste los llamó a tomar todas las armas posibles y mantener el campamento bien vigilado. Para bien o para mal, él tenía razón; debíamos proteger el campamento.

Sin embargo había algo mucho más importante. Wells no había muerto a manos de un salvaje, lo que implicaba un mayor riesgo porque un asesino, estaba entre nosotros.

-Wells no fue asesinado por un salvaje –le dije a Clarke-. Los he visto de cerca, ellos no actúan así.

-…

Finn me dedicó una mirada interrogante, sin embargo, al ver que Clarke no me hacía caso, me alejé frustrada. Ellos no entendían la magnitud de aquello, y si no se hacía algo, esto podría empeorar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –me acerqué a Bellamy en un intento desesperado por hacer ese algo. Este me miró burlón.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –me le puse en su camino-. Apártate.

-No hasta que me escuches –lo tajé molesta.

-Hazte a un lado, hay cosas importantes que hacer… -quiso apartarme, y en un acto que malinterpreté mal, tomé su mano y le torcí el brazo inmovilizándolo. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

No pasaron dos segundos cuando un par de manos me tomaron brutalmente y me alejaron de Bellamy. No supe quién era, pero parecía del séquito principal del mismo, por lo que me deshice del agarre, luego de propiciarle a mi captor, un considerable golpe en el estómago.

Tres más se acercaron a rodearme, y a punto de hacer cualquier cosa, Bellamy llegó haciendo al alto.

-A Wells lo mató alguien de acá –solté, aunque me arrepentí por mi imprudencia. No estaba segura. Si ya había caos, con aquello, todo se iba al diablo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –tajó molesto Bellamy.

-¿Será que tú lo hiciste? –se metió Murphy.

-La herida –me puse de pie-. Los salvajes no operan así. Además, ellos no tienen armas tan filosas y delgadas para hacer ese tipo de cortes, revísenlo. Fue hecho por un arma de las de aquí.

-Pudieron tomarlas ellos, todos tenemos una y si lo atacaron… -continuó Bellamy pero lo interrumpí.

-¿En la última base? Por favor. Si se hubieran colado lo hubieran hecho directo hasta acá. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de ir a lo más alejado? Además nadie vio nada… Wells hacía rondín, alguien de aquí lo sorprendió, y después regresó entre nosotros como si nada.

Hasta ese momento ya tenía la atención de todos, incluso la de Clarke. Bellamy miró a todo el campamento, después se concentró en mí.

-Será mejor que tengas razón –terminó Bellamy.


	4. Culpable

The 100: Sky people

Capítulo 4: Culpable

Aunque la guardia doble no se bajó en el campamento, un grupo realmente pequeño se destinó para buscar las pruebas de lo que yo ya había metido en la cabeza de todos ahí. Sin estar segura de lo que podía encontrar, confiaba que sin importar la respuesta, encontraría algo que me daría la razón. Sabía que un salvaje no había hecho lo de Wells, y estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo.

-Liv, ¿por qué dijiste eso? –Jasper se había empeñado a acompañarme para revisar la escena del crimen. Íbamos detrás de Bellamy, Clarke, Finn y Sirius, éste último, fiel seguidor del primero-. ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Sabes lo que ellos pueden intentar hacerte?

-Dije lo que sé, Jasper –éste lucía aterrado. Quizá realmente pensaba que algo saldría mal y me ganaría algo peor que el despecho de los demás por implantar ideas, y alejarnos del campamento cuando la prioridad era cuidarlo.

Al llegar al lugar, no nos tomó demasiado para dar con lo que yo ya había especulado: el arma homicida.

-Bueno, pero eso no prueba nada –quiso defender Bellamy, como si el darme la razón en verdad le costara trabajo.

-Esta arma, es nuestra –bramó Clarke molesta-. ¡Bellamy, mírala! ¿No es de Murphy esto?

Todos guardamos silencio, pues el mutismo de Bellamy nos evidenciaba lo obvio. Yo ya no dije nada, y contemplé lo que se desató después.

…

No entendía hasta qué punto nosotros nos considerábamos "los buenos", pues con ver las acciones del grupo –compuesto al final por criminales-, no identificaba quiénes eran los salvajes; si los de allá afuera, o nosotros.

-¡Debe de haber una mejor solución! –Clarke gritaba desesperada tratando de pedirle a Bellamy que parara lo que se desataba.

Sin embargo, tras algo que él le dijo ella se quedó como piedra. Yo, totalmente aterrada de ver en qué nos habíamos convertido, no tenía ni la fuerza para pararme con el tumulto de personas que, sin el menor tiento, preparaban a Murphy para colgarlo. Y es que, luego de haber encontrado el arma, Clarke se había encargado de –sin quererlo- darles a entender que el culpable era a quien iban a colgar. Aún, cuando este perjuraba que no lo había hecho así.

Un grave error, pues con la histeria acumulada, bastó para que uno propusiera una de las estúpidas ideas que Bellamy se encargó de implantarles al primer día que llegamos, para que decidieran así sin más, juzgarlo sin oportunidad de defenderse, y matarlo sin remordimiento. Me temblaban las manos. Éramos atroces.

Por breves momento deseé que los salvajes llegaran y acabaran de una vez por todas con nosotros.

Temí de nuestra gente.

-Debemos hacer algo –escuché a unos pocos que se encontraban igual de aterrados que yo, alejados del mitin.

No obstante, no previendo absolutamente nada, luego que levantaran a Murphy con la soga en el cuello, una niña rubia, salió gritando y confesándose.

-¡Yo lo hice! –lloraba desconsolada-. Su papá mandó a los míos a flotar. Por él me quedé sola… -la chica se dirigió especialmente a Bellamy quien al parecer la conocía. Él se encontraba en shock-. Me dijiste que enfrentara a mis demonios y les dijera que no tenía miedo y eso hice. ¡Perdón! Él no era una mala persona, pero su papá…

Finn, Clarke y los demás gritaron que bajasen a un casi inconsciente Murphy, quien con furia estuvo a punto de írsele a la pequeña que no dimensionaba los límites de sus acciones. Esto se estaba poniendo peor de lo pensado.

Por ello, cuando Murphy instó a los demás a castigar a la pequeña tal cual lo iban a ser con él, no sorprendió el giro tan drástico y los ánimos tan cambiantes de los demás, que de no haber sido por la intervención de Bellamy, la habrían colgado ahí mismo.

Finn y Clarke la metieron a una tienda, seguida de Bellamy, por inercia, y luego de ver que Murphy instaba a los demás y se disponían a rodearlos, me interpuse con la vana esperanza de poder retrasarlos un poco.

-¡Fuiste de las que empezó esto, no! –Me gritó Murphy luego de empujarme-. Por asegurar que alguien de nosotros lo había matado, ¡casi lo hacen conmigo!

-¿Y no tenía razón, estúpido? ¿Acaso fui yo la que te puso esa cuerda? ¿Por qué no miras alrededor para ver que los imbéciles que te siguen fueron los primeros en acusarte? –titubeó, pero luego se compuso.

-¿Entonces por qué la defiendes?

-Nosotros no somos así.

-No te vi hacer lo mismo cuando me colgaron.

-No me culpes por tus errores –uno de ellos quiso quitarme, pero fácilmente lo empujé.

Otro más quiso tomarme del brazo, pero sin siquiera preverlo, le propicié un buen golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

Para cuando la gresca había comenzado, eran al menos cuatro contra mí. Aunque un par de golpes me llevé, ninguno de ellos pudo. Hasta cuando se sumaron tres más, fue cuando me las empecé a ver duras. Todo esto, sin que Jasper o Monty pudieran acercarse para ayudarme.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! –Bellamy salió de la tienda solo para verme pelear con el grupo que quería ingresar y matar a la pequeña rubia, sin reparar siquiera cómo yo sangraba de la boca. Me indignó ver su estúpida actitud hacia mí-. ¡Entro para solucionar las cosas y tú comienzas una pelea!

Me lamí la sangre del labio tratando de no hacer nada salvo mantenerme serena ante la actitud de Bellamy, y la confianza de Murphy al ver que, aún cuanto este se disponía a lastimarme con un grupo de chicos el mayor de los Blake no reparaba en él, sino en mí, quien había intentado protegerlos.

-¡Ella no comenzó! –intervino Jasper tratando de deshacerse del agarre de un sujeto gigante.

-¡No me importa escucharlo! Ya tengo suficiente de ustedes. Tú –me miró colérico- eres en verdad un problema para nosotros…

No entendía nada por lo que sin decirle palabra alguna me limpié la boca que continuaba sangrando y un poco mallugada les di la espalda con intención de irme a mi tienda, estaba harta de intervenir y empeorar todo a mi favor.

-Estás idiota o qué Bellamy… -escuché a Octavia acercarse a su hermano-. ¡Ella estaba intentando detener a estos estúpidos que iban por la niña! Se le fueron todos contra ella…

Estando suficientemente alejada de aquello, ya no pude escuchar más las palabras de Octavia. Llegué hasta mi tienda y tragándome mi orgullo con los ojos llorosos por todo aquello que me hacía sentirme débil, tomé un poco de agua y en la privacidad comencé a limpiarme lo que yo sola me había buscado sin que nadie necesitara o pidiera mi ayuda.

-¿Liv…?

-Quiero estar sola –tajé a Monty que se encontraba fuera de mi tienda. Su silueta se quedó estática por unos momentos, pero al final asintiendo se retiró sin decir nada más.

El par de horas que siguieron después de mi un tanto dramática partida de todos ellos, los dediqué a pensar sobre lo que nos depararía a todos nosotros. Ya varios habían muerto, los días pasaban y seguíamos sin poder hacer contacto con los de arriba, sabía que el tiempo se acababa y si no hacíamos algo los de allá morirían. Extrañaba a papá y deseaba un consejo de él, aunque estaba segura lo que me diría; nunca podía fiarme de nada, todo si era posible, era mejor hacerlo por cuenta propia sin la intervención de nadie más.

Por ello, cuando comencé a escuchar más silencio insólito del campamento fue cuando decidí salir de mi tienda buscando el motivo por el cuál parecía nadie se concentraba en cuidar el campamento más.

-¿Cómo sigues? –Jasper me interceptó como si estuviera esperando mi salida. Sonreí a medias pero le resté importancia.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Finn y Clarke se fueron con la niña para ocultarla, Murphy se fue detrás de ellos como con diez más y Bellamy se fue tras de ellos para impedirlo –esta vez fue Octavia quien se me había acercado, como si ella también me esperara-. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –apuntó a mis heridas mediocremente atendidas.

-¿Y por qué nadie cuida el campamento? –traté de desviar el tema.

-Ese es el punto, como todos se fueron los demás se sintieron con el derecho de hacer lo que les plazca. Nadie quiere hacer nada ya –soltó un poco más desesperado Jasper.

Todos o la gran mayoría no hacía gran cosa. Bebían, comían y jugaban entre ellos. Todo se estaba saliendo de control y nosotros ni quisiera habíamos podido llegar a la base, eso sin contar a los salvajes.

-Bien –solté regresando a mi tienda molesta. Estaba enfada y no me sorprendió escuchar cómo Bellamy ante la menor oportunidad se largó a expensas de la seguridad del campamento. Si a él no le importaba, a mí tampoco debería; total los demás de todos modos no escuchaban razones de nadie.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces? –Octavia me vio tomar mi mochila y empacar unas pocas pertenencias.

-¿No es obvio?

-¡No puedes irte! Debemos proteger este lugar…

-Todos hacen lo que quieren, y si a ellos no les importa mucho a menos a mí. Total, tu hermano se ha encargado de hacerme sentir fuera de lugar aquí lo cual es curioso ya que él ni siquiera venía contemplado el viaje –luego de tomar lo necesario me dispuse a caminar, quería llegar a la base y hacer conexión con los de arriba. Los necesitábamos lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo Octavia me impidió el paso-. Sabes que te puedo quitar fácilmente.

-Hazlo –me retó molesta-. Estoy harta que todos me digan qué hacer, necesitamos hacer algo no estamos seguros.

-¿Y ese es mi problema porque…? También estoy cansada ¿sabes? Cansada de ver a tu hermano cometer estupidez tras estupidez, logrando separar este campamento. Uno a uno están muriendo, y no sé tú pero yo no quiero que pase eso conmigo.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer allá afuera? Por lo que he visto tampoco les fue tan bien.

-Estamos vivos –quise caminar pero Jasper se le unió-. No me obliguen en verdad a hacer esto, no resultará bien para nadie.

-Nosotros tratamos de hacer algo –Jasper me habló suplicante-. ¿Por qué tú no?

-Traté y ve cómo resultó todo.

-Hagamos nuestra parte, después si quieres y no funciona te vas. Es más yo mismo te sigo, pero no antes de que no lo intentemos, debemos estar juntos y lo sabes. Allá afuera no es seguro –dudé-. Además, Monty trabaja para crear contacto, en verdad no debe tardar tanto más. Resistamos por los demás…

No dije nada, en verdad lo sopesaba. Si Monty trabajaba en eso ya, sería cuestión de tiempo para lograr contacto. Era más probable que esto sucediera a que yo llegara al menos intacta a la base, más por como todo estaba afuera. Ellos se dieron cuenta de cómo dudaba y lo usaron a su favor.

-Mi hermano no está aquí, si los demás ven que hacemos nuestra parte quizá se sumen. Además, sé que ellos te escucharán, al menos nosotros sí…

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué yo? Ni siquiera saben si realmente puedo yo ayudar.

-Te hemos visto, ¿sabes? –Jasper continuó-. Sí, quizá no te conocíamos de allá arriba pero algo en tus acciones demuestran que sabes y puedes resistir más que todos nosotros juntos. Además, si realmente crees que fallaremos, nada afectará que te quedes un poco más por acá antes de que ahora sí decidas seguir por tu cuenta. También queremos sobrevivir, y lo único que tratamos de hacer es que sea en equipo. Nos necesitamos. Ahora tú nos necesitas, así no podrás llegar muy lejos –en eso tenía razón, me encontraba lastimada y necesitaba mejor curación ya que yo solo me había lavado-. Además necesitamos de ti también.

Los miré momentos que me parecieron eternos, a pesar de que estaban atentos a mi reacción, algo en sus miradas me decía que estaban confiados de haberme hecho cambiar de parecer. Al menos me conocían algo.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos? –solté derrotada.

…

Ya entrada la noche, todo el campamento se encontraba en la normalidad y me atrevo a decir que incluso hasta mejor; y es que luego de la intervención de Octavia y Jasper, los pocos que al instante nos vieron y se sumaron a nuestro objetivos, nos ayudaron a restablecer el lugar. Algo que marcó diferencia pues solo bastó un par de horas para que todos los demás se sumaran.

Alguien del campamento se había encargado de ayudarme con las heridas, y aunque cojeaba un poco y la boca la tenía hinchada pude incorporarme a las actividades. Con la ayuda de un grupo pequeño y sin necesidad de salir de nuestro perímetro logramos cazar algo de carne y ahora quienes hacíamos guardia, cuidábamos más tranquilos pues los alrededores estaban plagados de trampas.

Tal como lo había predicho Octavia y Jasper, si hacíamos nuestra parte los demás se sumarían, por ello no nos llevó mucho tiempo dar con un par de chicas bastante astutas quienes fueron las protagonistas de proveer al campamento de trampas.

-¡Veo movimiento a lo lejos! –llamó uno de los centinelas, por lo que al instante nos pusimos a la guardia con nuestras arcaicas armas.

-Son antorchas –dijo otro de los chicos-, creo que son ellos…

Minutos después constatamos que los que regresaban eran Finn, Clarke, Bellamy y el grupo de Murphy, más no éste último ni la niña.

Por sus semblantes supimos o al menos nos dimos una idea de lo que había ocurrido. Solo faltó una breve explicación para darnos cuenta que la niña prácticamente se había arrojado al risco, sintiéndose culpable por su delito, y Murphy había sido exiliado del campamento. Tal cual lo había predicho, las cosas al final no acabaron bien.

-Octavia me contó lo que hiciste –Bellamy se acercó a mi puesto de vigilancia en donde llevaba realizando la guardia las últimas horas.

-Ahórrate todo esto ¿sí? Yo no hice nada –ni siquiera lo miré. Hablar con él me ponía más furiosa y no quería empeorar el momentáneo estado de paz que imperaba en el campamento.

-Lo de hace rato con Murphy…

-Nada.

-…y lo de poner a todos a trabajar –me giré molesta solo para ver en sus ojos satisfacción por lograr que le prestara atención.

-Hice mi parte, a diferencia de ti. Ahora que si quieres agradecer, comienza hacerlo con tu hermana dándole un voto de más confianza, a Jasper que fue el que movió todo, o aquellos que se quedaron e hicieron su parte. No somos amigos y no nos debemos nada, yo hice mi parte y punto. Dedícate a lo tuyo y a mí no me molestes –pensé que éste se molestaría pero no fue así, estaba tranquilo. Aunque la palabra era abatido.

-¿A qué hora te toca el relevo de guardia?

-Justo ahora… -le entregué mi arma y lo dejé ahí.

Caminé rumbo a mi tienda solo para percatarme que en el camino Octavia me observaba, sin embargo su atención y la de los demás se disipó con el grito desgarrador de una chica a distancia.

Todos nos movilizamos ante el temor del posible e inminente enfrentamiento con los salvajes.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Abran! ¡Por favor…! –una menuda chica corría desesperada casi al borde del desmayo.

Al instante le abrieron las puertas y ayudada por Octavia quien era la que se acercó aún pese el aspecto de la chica, la sentó en el suelo. Todos observamos, sin embargo ante el desconcierto y la distracción de todos y sin pensarlo en realidad, corrí a cerrar puertas y con el arma –que no era más que un palo con una especie de navaja al final- que le quité a un chico me puse en guardia. Quizá podría ser una trampa, por lo que los que estaban a los alrededores no tardaron en imitarme también.

Cada que me sentía en peligro no evitaba pensar Scott o mi padre, por ellos era que trataba de que siguiéramos con vida.

No escuché a la chica, pero por lo comentada por los demás, tal parecía que era una de las primeras que se había perdido con otro chico. El motivo de su regreso casi intacto dentro de lo que cabía, lo desconocía.

…

-Eras esa chica de la que se rumoraba… -las palabras de Jasper me asustaron, aun cuando vigilaba me encontraba tan aletargada en mi tarea que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni qué hacían los demás.

-… -se paró a mi lado para mirar al igual que yo, la espesura del bosque.

-No sabía si era cierto o no, y en realidad dudaba. Pero ahora lo veo, Liv. Tú eres de quien nos contaban, tú eres la excepción que rompía la regla –me tensé pues nadie sabía de mi pasado o al menos eso creía-. La chica cuyos padres abandonaron, cuya vida siempre fue deliberada por el consejo.

-¿A qué diablos quieres llegar? –no entendía mi actitud a la defensiva, total mi historia acá abajo en la Tierra carecía de significado sin embargo ello no significaba que no doliera.

-Perdona.

-Se hace tarde, te toca guardia –sin entregarle el arma que él esperaba, me dirigí a lo que quedaba de la nave para hablar con Monty y ver los avances.

Luego de varios minutos, tuve la certeza de que nada en esta Tierra harían que el radio funcionara. Ahora solo gran parte de la mayoría no tenía el brazalete, sino que la misma Clarke, Jasper y hasta el mismo Monty se los habían quitado con la esperanza de hacer funcionar el radio; nada de ello había funcionado. Desconocía el número de los que teníamos el brazalete aún, por lo que me aferré aún más a él.

Me metí a mi tienda ante la mirada obtusa de muchos de ahí, y me alegré que nadie reparara en mi anticuado intento de cuchillo. Tenía un plan y entre más pronto se concretara más podría ayudar a los de arriba.

Con mochila preparada del día anterior, y saliendo por el lado contrario de mi tienda para dirigirme a uno de los túneles que había en el lugar y el cual me podía alejar del campamento sin ser vista, me alejé sigilosa aprovechando la luz del día.

Me dirigiría a la base que nos habían encomendado y trataría de hacer algún contacto o al menos conseguir lo suficiente para que Monty pudiera hacerlo y hacerles ver arriba, que para bien o para mal, con Salvajes o no, la Tierra, era habitable.


End file.
